Adventureklok
by MildlyInsane
Summary: Metalocalypse, Dethklok. Toki goes on a run away from home for a night mini adventure, during a time when he is a child living in Norway. Please feel free to read and review. That's what the story is here for. Now complete.
1. Toki's New Friend

**_Hello. This is a story which takes place when Toki is 6 years old and still living in Norway with his parents. This is an adventure he goes on, as he likes to run away for short periods of time to get away from his house and his parents. _**

**_And I know they wouldn't be speaking English... Just pretend they aren't, and that you have a Babel fish in your ear, translating what they say... If you've read The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy, you'll know what I'm talking about... But it is irrelevant to this story, so don't be alarmed if you haven't read it. :)_**

**_Enjoy:_**

**_xxxxxx_**

It was very late at night, or possibly very early in the morning. Toki couldn't stand to be in the house with his parents for a minute longer, and since they were asleep, now would be the perfect time to sneak away. Each day he spent with his parents was more horrible than the last, but being able to sneak off provided some escape from their tyranny, though they were even more cruel when they learned of any of his adventures.

Therefore, Toki would time his outings, and try to avoid staying out longer than he dared. He knew when his parents usually woke up, and he was sure to always be back in bed when that time came. Of course there were times when they'd wake up sooner than he expected, or he would lose track of time, but they were few and far between, and Toki needed to be able to escape the wretched house and his silent, cruel parents. He knew what risk he was taking, and it was worth it.

Nearly every night Toki would sneak off somewhere. He would sometimes even sneak off during the day if his parents went away from their home for the day for some reason. There were times when he accidentally lost track of time, so he went ahead and stayed gone for a day or two, because he knew it was too late for amends, so he might as well make the most of it.

Tonight, Toki was going to try to make it to the town which lay a few miles away from their house. It would take him probably two hours to get there, and two to get back if he walked quickly, so he figured he'd have about two hours to hang out in the town once he made it there. He hadn't been to the town in some time, so he was understandably excited for the adventure that lay ahead of him.

* * *

Toki put on the warmest coat and boots that he could find, while still wearing his pajamas. The coat reached his knees, so he figured it should be warm enough for the walk. He slid out of a small window of the house, and quickly ran off toward the town.

After a few minutes of running he had become tired and decided to walk the rest of the way. Lately he had been going out every single night, and he was quite sleep deprived. In fact, Toki figured that he hadn't slept at all during the past three days. It was no wonder that running had tired him out so quickly.

After walking for about a half an hour, Toki noticed a house along the dirt road along which he walked. He hadn't noticed the house ever before, and there was a light on inside. Did people really live that close to his own house? The thought of neighbours being more close than he thought made him quite excited. He would have to meet them. Being only 6 years old, and not entirely logical, he decided that now was a good time to meet his new neighbours, even though everyone in Norway should have been asleep at the present time.

Toki walked up the sidewalk to the front door of the house, and knocked three times. He patiently waited at the door, and after a minute he knocked again, once, twice, and as he prepared to knock a third time, the door opened.

Toki looked up at the man who had answered the door. He smiled and introduced himself, "Hi!" he said, cheerfully, "I'm Toki. Whens did yous move heres? I nevers noticed yous befores."

"I've been living here for about a month," the man replied, looking down at Toki, "what are you doing out so late? Shouldn't you be at home, asleep?"

"Nope," Toki simply responded, "I's goings into da town. I gots importants things I gots a do. In da towns, you know. You evers beens in da towns?"

The man looked skeptically down at Toki, "It's a long way to walk for you, isn't it?"

"I dones it befores," Toki informed him.

The man could see that Toki was very young, and suspected that he had probably run away from his home, "Where do you live, Toki?" he asked.

Toki laughed nervously, "Nowheres," he said, "I justs goings a go now. I sees you laters," he said, turning to leave.

"Well, hold up," the man said, "I'll drive you to town. I wouldn't want you walking the whole way. It will save you time also. It would take an hour for you to walk, but only a few minutes for me to just drive you there."

"Okays," Toki agreed. He followed his new neighbour to his car and got in the passenger side door.

The man got into the car and glanced over at Toki, "So, what have you got to do in town?" he asked, as he started the car and began to drive toward the town.

"Oh, it's a secrets," Toki said, knowing that he had nothing specific to do there.

"I see," the man said.

They sat in silence for a moment, and then Toki thought up a more clever lie, "I lives dere. In da towns. I lives in da towns. I don't has a families. I lives in da towns, by myselfs."

"How do you live all by yourself?" the man asked, though he figured that Toki was lying, "I've only lived by myself for a few years, and I get scared sometimes, even though I'm grown up. You're just a little boy. How could you stand to live all alone?"

"I's nots such a littles boy," Toki responded, frowning up at the man, "I's six years olds."

The man smiled as he pulled into the town, "Do you have a house here? Or do you just live on the streets?"

"I don'ts has a house," Toki lied, "Just hangs outs in da towns."

"Do you mind if I hang out with you for a while?" the man asked, as they both stepped out of the car. He didn't want to leave Toki alone in the town. He was so young, and could likely run into danger.

"Okays," Toki agreed, "Whats you want a do?"

"I don't know. Whatever you normally do," the man answered.

Toki hesitated, "Umm... Well... We cans, walks over heres..." he said, walking aimlessly down the sidewalk. He was unfamiliar with the town, and had no idea where he was going, but didn't want his lies to be discovered.

Before long Toki noticed that the only thing in the direction that he had chosen to walk was a liquor pub and some closed stores. He turned around, bumping into the man who had been walking behind him, "I guess we cans... just goes... dis ways..." he said, walking back the way he came, with worry evident in his voice. Most of the stores were closed, and he didn't really know what he could claim that he did on a regular basis in the town, as he didn't know anything about it.

It didn't take long before Toki gave up. He sat down on a bench and looked up at the man as he sat down beside him, "I has a confessions to makes," Toki admitted, looking down, "I don'ts lives heres. I just runs aways heres... But I's nots goings to goes back homes. Not yets. I runs aways all da times. Just nots heres very much."

"Don't you think your parents might be worried about you?" the man asked.

"No," Toki answered, "Dey hardly ever knows dat I'm gone. And if dey do finds out..." he hesitated, "when dey knows I has been runnings aways... dey's not worried... dey's just mad."

"They probably only seem angry because they were worried about you," the man assured him, trying to convince him that he should return home.

Toki didn't really want to talk about his situation with his parents, so he didn't argue much more, "I just wills goes home laters. Not yets. I just wants to has adventures sometimes, in de towns, and in de woods. Wheres evers I can goes."

The man nodded, "Do you mind if I stay with you until you go home then? Just to make sure you don't run into anything you'd rather avoid? The town can be scary at night."

Toki smiled up at the man. He appreciated his concern and the town did seem somewhat scary, "You cans stays withs me if you wants," he agreed, "let's goes finds a stores dat's open."

The man nodded in agreement and walked with Toki down the sidewalk. As they walked Toki grabbed ahold of the man's hand. He smiled as he thought to himself, _he wished this man was his father._

**_xxxxxx_**

**_I'm sure I'll write at least another chapter... I really have no idea where I am going with this story, and it might turn out to be a complete failure, as I have absolutely no plan of what to include in it to make it exciting... We'll just see what happens. I was just bored and wanted to write another story where Toki is younger... I seriously don't know at all what will happen in the next chapter..._**

**_Anyway, I hope you like it so far, and please review so I can decide whether or not I should even continue this story at all. _**

**_And, to quote Murderface,_** _**"Could you do me one little favour? Could you have a great day? Could you do that for me?"**_

**_:) Ha ha!! Seriously though... go down there, at the bottom left of your screen, and click that review button... Tell me what you think of my story, and let me know if you think I should write more. Go ahead and leave me any suggestions you have for what I might have happen in the next chapter too. If they sound like something I might want to write about, I might consider using them. :)_**


	2. At the Pub

_**Hello, again. I'd like to start by thanking purpleleemer and Skarlet-Raven for your reviews of my previous chapter. Sorry it took a few days for me to update.**_

**_I noticed that I hadn't given Toki's new friend a name yet, so in a very unrealistic awkward converstaion, he reveals his name in this chapter... I had to give him a name so I could stop writing "the man said," or "Toki told the man..."_**

_**xxxxxx**_

They looked all around the town, but the only open stores were pubs and grocery stores. They couldn't exactly just sit around in a grocery store, so they decided to go to one of the pubs, as it was cold outside, and the pub was heated.

Toki followed the man inside to a table where they both sat down. Toki had never been in a pub before, and the scenery was slightly frightening. The building was full of grown ups, many of them intoxicated with alcohol, and some of them smoking. The man with whom Toki had come had chosen a table in the corner, to keep as far away from the smokers as he could, but the pub still smelled of cigars and alcohol, two things which Toki was unfamiliar with.

"Whats is dis place?" Toki asked, "dis place smells funny."

"It's a place where grown ups drink bad tasting drinks," the man told him, "we can get you a soda though, instead."

Toki, who only ever had water to drink at home didn't know what the man was talking about, "What means, _soda_?" he asked.

"It's a drink," the man said, "It's sweet and bubbly. I used to drink soda all the time when I was a kid. You'll like it, I'm sure," he said smiling, "you stay here, and I'll go up and order, okay? I'll be right back."

Toki nodded, and stayed where he was seated. He watched the friendly man walk away, and then he scanned the rest of the pub. Second to his own parents, many of the people here were the scariest people he had ever seen. He looked up at the counter, where the man he came with was standing in a small line behind two other people, waiting his turn to order.

Toki sighed and put his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands. He looked down at the table. When he looked back up, he saw that someone was walking toward him, and it was not the man he had come with.

Toki tried not to make eye-contact with the man. Perhaps he would leave if Toki acted like he hadn't seen him? But no such luck. The man walked right up to the table and sat down across from Toki.

"What are you up to?" the man asked, his voice sounding amused.

Toki narrowed his eyes, "I'm just..." he began, "waitings fors somes-one."

"Oh, really?" the man inquired, "in a pub? What, are you like, four years old? What are you waiting for someone in a pub for, hm?"

"I's six," Toki said, worry evident in his small voice. He did not want to explain what he was doing here to this man. He hadn't even wanted to tell the friendly man that he had run away from home; he surely was not going to tell this man, "maybe you goes away now?" Toki suggested.

The man suddenly looked quite angry, and stood, towering over Toki, who felt and looked quite small looking up at the large man, "Kid, don't you tell me what to do," the man growled, walking around the table toward Toki.

Toki's lower lip quivered. With the man so close to him, Toki noticed that he smelled very strongly of alcohol and smoke. He very much regretted what he had said, "I's sorries," he managed to say, in a voice so quiet it was barely audible.

The man, who was now standing directly in front of little Toki put his hands on the back of Toki's chair, and leaned close to his face, causing Toki cower down in the chair, "now maybe you can answer my question before I have you sent to the orphanage," the man threatened.

_Orphanage?_ Toki thought, _Was there really an orphanage? He might prefer it there... Then he could have a new family._ He was pulled from his thoughts when the man gripped his shoulders.

Before the man could say anything more to Toki, however, someone behind him distracted him. He turned away from Toki.

"May I help you, Sir?" Toki heard his new neighbour's voice.

Toki sighed in relief and listened to their conversation:

"Are you here with this boy?" the frightening man asked.

"Yes," the nicer man said.

"Oh, good," the horrible man lied, "I was worried that he might be here alone. Well, I'll be on my way. You folks have a nice night," he said smiling and giving Toki a threatening look before he walked away.

Toki could sense that the nicer man knew that the other man was not as innocent as he seemed, but it was clear he was more concerned about Toki than picking a fight with the man.

"Are you alright?" the man asked Toki.

Toki nodded, "yeah. Thanks you for comings backs, Misters... umm, misters."

"Oh, you can call me Julius," the man told him, "and I'm sorry. I didn't think that leaving you over here would be so scary for you. I won't leave you alone like that again."

Toki smiled, "good."

"Well, here's the soda I promised you," the man said, handing Toki a fizzy drink.

Toki looked at it for a moment, and took a small sip of the beverage. He smiled and looked up at Julius, "Dis is likes waters dat's alives in my mouth!" he exclaimed, "dat's so weird," he said more quietly, looking down at the drink.

Julius smiled, "so, do you mind if I ask you where you're from? Or why you ran away?" he asked.

"I runs aways because my fathers and mothers ares mean. I goes back dere every mornings. Dey usually don'ts knows dat I was gone. Sometimes dey knows though. Sometimes I stays gone too longs, and dey knows," Toki said.

"So you run away all the time then?" Julius asked.

"I runs aways every nights fors three days nows," Toki told him.

The man smiled. He figured that Toki's parents probably made him do chores, or wouldn't let him watch television or something, and that is why he ran away so often, "when do you find time to sleep then?" he wondered.

"I hasn't slepts is a few days," Toki admitted, looking into the man's eyes.

Julius narrowed his eyes, looking back at Toki. He hadn't noticed before, but the young boy's eyes did look tired, "maybe it's time you should go home then," the man offered, "staying awake for so long is bad for you. When you stay awake for too long, you start seeing things that aren't there. You cannot really focus on things, and you are more likely to make mistakes than if you've slept. Aren't you tired?"

"I's tireds," Toki told him, "buts I don'ts has times to go on adventures in de days times. I gots to go at nights."

"Maybe you should talk to your parents about going somewhere during the day," Julius suggested.

Toki shook his head, "no," he said, "dey don'ts likes me to talks to dem."

Julius looked at Toki, "They don't like to talk to you?" he asked.

"At homes, we gots a be quiets," Toki said, "I don'ts wants to goes back dere evers, but I always do. Just leaves de next nights."

"I don't claim to know how your parents run your house, but you'll probably get more freedom when you are older, and you probably shouldn't be running away all the time," Julius told him.

"I can'ts just stays dere all de times," Toki said, "I's goings to leaves for evers soon. I wants to leaves forevers, but I has to goes a long ways to gets aways where dey never will finds me. Soon, I wills leaves forevers..." he said, looking off into space, as though he was thinking.

"Well, I don't know if that's such a good idea," Julius said, "the world is full of horrible people, many of whom would just be waiting to catch someone like you wondering around all alone. Even though you dislike your parents, you should probably just try to stick it through until you are older. Then, when you are grown up, you can go wherever you want, and do whatever you want."

Toki sighed. What Julius said made sense, but he didn't know how much more of his parents he could stand to live with. Toki looked out the window. Outside, it was beginning to rain. Not regular rain, freezing rain. Toki was glad that he had come with Julius, so he wouldn't have to walk back home in the freezing rain. Last time he did that, he got a terrible cold, and thought he was going to die.

Toki thought about the last time when he walked so far in the freezing rain:

_He had come home shivering, completely soaked, with his hair and clothing stiff with the ice clinging to it. Walking home in the freezing rain had taken longer than he thought, as he couldn't walk as quickly, and couldn't see as well where he was going. His parents had already awakened, and knew that he had gone out._

_Instead of concern, they had expressed fury. They were angry that he had run off, and even though he was freezing and sick, they took no pity on him. He went without any meals that day, and his parents even made him go outside to do work, while freezing rain continued to fall throughout the day. Toki had remained sick for days after. They were the worst days he could remember in his life. At the time, he truthfully thought he might die..._

"Toki?" Toki heard Julius say. Apparently Toki had been staring off, thinking. He didn't know for how long, but it was clearly long enough for Julius to wonder what he was thinking about.

Toki looked over to Julius, "yeah?" he responded, and then yawned slightly.

"Don't you think you should be getting home soon? I think you are a lot more tired than you realize," Julius told him.

"I can'ts go homes yet," Toki argued, "I can stays for a fews more hours a-fores I gots to goes. You can goes homes and sleeps, but not Toki."

"I'm going to stay here with you until you agree to go home," Julius said, "I'm not going to leave you alone in a pub, Toki."

Toki smiled, "What's you wants a do nows?" he asked, yawning.

"Well, I think everything is closed. It's really early," Julius said. He could tell that lack of sleep was really starting to get to Toki. He looked exhausted, he was yawning, and he was staring off into space every so often. It wasn't good for a child to go so long without sleep, "would you like to hear a story about what I did for fun when I was your age?" Julius asked.

"Okay," Toki agreed, smiling up at Julius.

Julius planned to make the story somewhat boring, so Toki would fall asleep. The boy clearly needed sleep; Julius could let him sleep on the cushioned bench at the table, and then wake him up in a few hours and drive him home if Toki would reveal where he lived.

"Alright then," Julius began, "well, there used to be a store that just sold ice cream. There weren't very many flavours, just chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry, but they had sprinkles and they'd put a cherry on top. My friends and I, after school, would all go to the ice cream shop, every day. There were three of us. We would each get a different flavour, and we would each divide our ice cream into three parts, and trade with each other, so we'd each have all three flavours."

Julius looked at Toki, who was looking closer and closer to falling asleep with each passing second, "there was also a radio there, and we would tell the man who worked there which song we wanted to hear. They had different records, and we each had our own favourites..." He looked at Toki, who had finally dosed off.

Julius slowly stood and walked over to Toki. He carefully picked him up and laid him down on the cushioned bench which was against the wall by the table where they had been sitting.

Julius sat down on the end of the bench and started reading a magazine which someone had left nearby.

_**xxxxxx**_

_**I'm sorry it wasn't very exciting... but I think maybe the next chapter will be, though I won't make any promises. Nothing is etched in stone quite yet. ;)**_

_**By the way, did you yawn while reading the part with all the yawning?? Did you know that the mere mention of the word "yawn" will cause most people to yawn soon after hearing/reading it? **_

_**And my favourite Murderface quote: "What are those wooden things? Chairs?" (referring to acoustic instruments.) Ha ha ha... In my opinion Murderface was at his greatest in that episode (Dethtroll) **_

_**What's with all of the Murderface quotes? You might ask... Well, who's everyone's favourite character? Toki? Skwisgaar? Pickles? Nathan? Not Muderface, for sure... Is ANYONE'S favourite character Murderface?? Not mine... He's not as fun to write about in fanfictions either, and I feel sad for his character, because he really is hilarious. So I'm posting my favourite Murderface quotes at the end of each chapter of my story. :)**_

_**Ha ha... Review?? Por favor?? **_


	3. Attempt to get Home

_**Good day. First off, thank you purpleleemer for reviewing my previous chapter. **_

**_I just now realized that I forgot to do a disclaimer... so:_**

**_Disclaimer: I did not make up the character Toki... or his parents... But I did create Julius, who is not really that great of a character, but he's mine anyway... So... Characters I don't own: Toki, Toki's parents... Characters I do own: Julius, and the scary guy at the pub. :)_**

**_xxxxxx_**

As Toki slept, Julius sat on the end of the bench, scanning the magazine he had found laying on the table. After about a half hour, he was bored with it, so he just sat and looked around the pub at everyone else who was there. The patrons were really not the kindest or cleanest people of the town. As he watched various crowds of people, he noticed the man who had been talking to Toki earlier when Julius had left to order soda. This man, who was quite tall and muscular, and honestly, quite frightening to look at, was sitting all alone on the other side of the pub, and was occasionally glancing over to where Julius and Toki sat.

Julius was getting quite tired himself, so he decided to find something else to read for another hour or so to keep himself awake until he was able to ensure that Toki made it home safely. A news paper was laying on a vacant table nearby, so Julius went over quickly, retrieved the paper, and went directly back to where Toki was sleeping. Julius occupied himself with the news paper for quite some time.

Toki had been asleep for about two hours when Julius decided that he should wake him up. The young boy had said, earlier, that he wanted to be heading home by this time. Julius reached over and shook Toki's shoulder gently.

Toki wasn't sure where he was when he first awoke. At first he thought he was at his house... but then he saw Julius looking down at him.

"Hey," Julius greeted him.

Toki looked worried, "hows longs I beens asleeps for?" he asked, looking around the pub.

"Just for about two hours. I made sure to wake you up early enough for you to get back home before your parents woke up, like you said," Julius told him.

Toki frowned, "we needs to goes den, rights now!"

"Okay," Julius said, "I'll drive you, if you just tell me where you live, alright? I'm sure you'll make it back there in time."

Toki stood up and walked out of the pub with Julius following. As soon as he had made it outside he noticed that frozen rain was still pouring down from the sky. Toki turned around to Julius so he could lead the way, as Toki did not remember where Julius had parked or what his car looked like.

"I don't know if I should be driving in this," Julius said, looking down at Toki, "the roads will be very icy and dangerous. Do you think you could just call your parents and explain why you ran away, and tell them you are in town and cannot get back yet because of the ice?"

"Calls dem?" Toki asked, not sure what Julius meant.

"Yeah. Call them on the phone," Julius told him.

"Phone?" Toki repeated the word, "What means dat?"

"A telephone," Julius tried to explain, "the machine that you can use to talk to people when you aren't in the same town or house as they are. You dial a number, and it rings at their house, and you can call them. Do you know your phone number?"

Toki shook his head. He was clearly confused, "I don'ts thinks we has a phones. I don't knows what dat is... I has to gets homes a-fores dey knows dat I'm gones!" Toki urged again.

"If I try to drive in this weather, I'll wreck the car. It's too dangerous, Toki," Julius explained, "How about I take you to the police station, and they can try to contact your parents, okay?"

Toki shook his head, "dey woulds be too mads at me! I just gots to goes back right now. I just walks back, so you won'ts wrecks your car."

"You can't walk home so far in freezing rain, Toki," Julius said, "just come back inside. We don't have to go to the police station. Your parents will probably just be happy you are okay. I'm sure they won't be angry."

Julius turned to walk back into the pub, but noticed that Toki made no effort to follow. Instead, the young boy ran into the freezing rain, back toward the road that they had taken to get into the town in the first place.

"Toki!" Julius screamed after him. However, Toki kept running.

Julius ran after Toki, but it didn't take long before he completely lost the boy within the freezing rainy mess within the town, as the sun hadn't yet risen, and it was difficult to see through the darkness and rain.

"Toki!?" Julius called out again, "where are you? Come on now... Toki? "

* * *

Toki ran away from Julius and into an alleyway. He trusted that Julius was a good person, but he also knew that he did not understand Toki's situation completely. He did not want to have his parents contacted. He did not want to go back there when his parents knew that he had been away. He had to get back as soon as possible.

Toki walked through the alley, trying to make it back to the road which would lead him back to his house without being spotted by Julius in the process. However, the particular alleyway he was in led to nothing. At the end, the way was blocked by a high brick wall, which little Toki had no chance of being able to climb over.

He sighed and turned around to go back through the alley. Maybe Julius had given up looking for him. Maybe he would be able to make it back home in time, and without being caught. Toki hugged his arms around himself as he walked through the freezing rain. Ahead he saw the silhouette of a person. He winced to himself, and stopped walking. Perhaps whomever it was hadn't seen him?

Toki slowly backed up along the wall of the alleyway, as the rain continued to drench him. The person at the end of the alley started to walk toward him... Much to Toki's disappointment, whomever it was had indeed seen him.

"Julius?" Toki called out, hoping that if it was in fact Julius that he had changed his mind and would drive Toki back home. There came no answer, so Toki called out again, "Julius? Is that yous?" he said, starting to get worried.

As the person drew near, Toki recognized him, but it wasn't Julius. It was the horrible frightening man who had threatened him while he was at the pub. Toki had nowhere to run. The exit of the alley was blocked by the huge man, and the other way only led to a dead end.

Toki could feel himself breathing harder in his state of near panic. Maybe he should just reason with this man. Maybe he wasn't as bad as Toki thought... Since he really had no other option, Toki decided that he should approach the man calmly, and try to stay on his good side, at least until he could safely get away from him.

"Hello," Toki said, shivering and walking up to the man.

"Hey," the man said, still smelling of alcohol and smoke, "what are you doing running around outside in the rain?" he asked.

Toki decided to stay as polite as he could, "I's tryings to gets backs homes... I lives in da towns... I just makes a wrong turns..." he lied.

"Oh really?" the tall man questioned, "What about that guy you were with earlier? Hm? Where did he go off to?"

"He is... I was walkings to goes homes... He wents anothers ways..." Toki stammered, "I... he was goings... goings to... has to get somethings... I waits fors him, but I tries to gets home... But I turns de wrong ways..." he finally finished, his voice sounding panicked and as though he might cry.

"So where are you going to go now then?" the man asked, his voice sarcastic and menacing.

"I.. um... has to finds Julius..." Toki said, quietly, almost to himself.

"What was that?" the man inquired, "I didn't hear you," he said, leaning down closer to Toki, who, without meaning to, cowered away.

"Julius!" Toki yelled, "I gots to finds Julius," he repeated, his voice shaking as he looked up at the frightening man who stood before him.

"Well, I'll help you find him," the man offered, though his concern did not seem entirely genuine.

"Okays," Toki agreed, as he felt the man grip his wrist and pull him out of the alley. Toki was quite concerned by this point. This man was not going to help him find Julius. So where was he taking him?

"Julius!" Toki yelled out again, "JULIUS! Wheres ares you!"

"Hey. Shhh," the man said, "just be quiet. I'll find him; just stop yelling, okay?"

Toki remained quiet for a moment, but the grip on his wrist was very tight, and though he was merely a six year old child, he was not stupid, and he could sense that this stranger was not with the most kindly and trustworthy company, "Julius!" he yelled out again.

Suddenly he felt himself pushed rather roughly up against a brick building, "I told you to stay quiet," the terrifying man urged, "Shut. Up."

Toki shivered, partially because he was cold, and partially out of fear.

"Just do as I say, and I won't hurt you, okay?" the cruel man asked, "Just stay quiet, and come with me."

At first Toki did as the man asked, out of fear of what the man might do to him. He quietly allowed himself to be pulled along after his captor, but then he started feeling panicked, "Where's we goings?" he asked, his voice small and frightened. When the man didn't answer, Toki became even more panicked, struggling to free his wrist from the strong grip that held him.

"Let's goes of me!" Toki yelled, "JULIUS!"

"I said SHUT UP!" the man yelled, pushing Toki, again, against another brick building.

"Let's me go!" Toki pleaded, using his free hand to try to pry the man's grip off of his wrist. Toki's captor used his other hand to grab Toki's other wrist, as he squeezed both of Toki's arms tightly.

"Owwie! You's hurts-ings my arms! Let's go!" Toki screamed.

"Shut up!" the man yelled, releasing his grip on one of Toki's arms, and putting his hand over Toki's mouth, "just stay quiet, do as I say, and don't try to run off, okay? If you just cooperate, I won't hurt you, alright? Just be quiet," the man said, again.

Toki nodded. He felt that he might cry. What was he supposed to do? He trembled in fear as the he and his captor stood in silence for a moment, with the man's hand firmly held over Toki's mouth.

When he was fairly certain that Toki was going to keep quiet, the man removed his hand from Toki's moth, and grabbed onto his wrist again.

Toki looked at his wrist and then up at the man. He was doomed no matter what, so he decided he might as well scream for assistance one last time, "Helps me! Julius! Juli-" he yelled, but was cut off when the man hit him hard enough to knock him unconscious.

As Toki saw the world go dark around him, he hoped that someone had heard him, but he almost doubted that anyone could have, as no one was outside so early in the morning, in the freezing rain.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_I'm sorry... I feel bad for Toki... I know it is just a story... I'm the one who wrote it... but I sure feel sad for him... Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, and please review. :)_**

**_Oh, I almost forgot my murderface quote:_**

_**"Let me see if I understand you correctly. You expect us to cut off our faces and then sew them on these regular jack-offs and then re-sew them back on our own faces for the tour. You're a sick man!" (Dethdoubles)**_

**_Oh man... That guy... :)_**


	4. The Conclusion

_**Woooo Hooo! Thank you purpleleemer, Skarlet-Raven, and AwesomeAutumn for your reviews of my previous chapter. :) I'm so sorry it took me so long to update... I cannot sleep lately, and every time I try to write this my mind just goes blank... I think I can handle it though. **_

_**I hadn't planned for this to be the last chapter, but it is going to be. I don't think there's anything left to say. :) I hope you like it:**_

**_xxxxxx_**

Julius had been searching the dark, cold, wet town for Toki, and had heard Toki's pleas for help. He followed the sound of Toki's cries, but when he finally spotted Toki, he had arrived just in time to see the wretched man from the pub hit Toki, hard, knocking him to the ground.

Julius gasped in disbelief. How could anyone be so cruel?

"Hey!" he yelled, angrily, running toward the man who stood over Toki's limp form.

The man turned toward Julius, looked back down at Toki, as though he was contemplating something, and then ran off, fortunately leaving Toki laying on the damp ground.

Julius wanted to chase after the man, and give him what he deserved, a painful few punches to the face, but he wanted more to make sure that Toki was alright. He reached Toki and knelt down beside him. Julius looked Toki over. He was very still, but the tiny puffs of visible condensation in the freezing air, arising from his mouth and nose indicated that he was indeed breathing.

"Toki?" Julius said, worriedly, gently shaking Toki's shoulders.

Julius tried to wake Toki. "Toki?" he said louder, still gently shaking Toki's shoulders.

Julius was just about to panic and run Toki to the hospital when Toki stirred; Toki opened his eyes while struggling out of Julius's grasp, "Gets aways!" Toki pleaded, before he knew who was with him.

"Hey," Julius gentley reassured him, "it's okay. You're alright. It's me. It's Julius."

Toki breathed out a sigh of relief. Tears welled up in his eyes, "I's sorries. I shouldsn'ts have runs aways. I just needs to goes homes. Cans you drives me homes now? Please?"

"Toki, I think you need to have a doctor look at you. That man hit you pretty hard," Julius suggested, moving a wet bit of hair, which was partially frozen, away from Toki's forehead, revealing a cut just above his right eyebrow, "are you hurt anywhere else?" he then asked.

Toki shook his head, "No. I's fine. I's not hurts. I just needs to goes homes."

Julius sighed. He had only met Toki just a few hours ago, but everything about the frightened young boy made his heart ache. Why was he really running away from home every night? Did every normal child these days run off in the middle of the night, and even sacrifice sleep for days on end in order to do so?

"Will you at least let me buy you some dry clothing? It's too icy to drive still, and you are going to get sick if you keep wearing what you've got on now," Julius offered.

"No. It's okays," Toki said, though he was shivering, "It's nots too colds... I gots to go homes now."

"Toki, I can see ice stuck on your clothing," Julius persisted.

Toki suddenly became very serious... much more serious than Julius knew a six year old could be, "I needs. To gets. Homes." he said, "I needs to know, ares you goings to drives me dere? Or do I needs to walks. Just tells me, okays? I's sorries, but I cannots stay heres. I's already runnings late."

"Toki," Julius began, "if I drive you home, will you agree to see a doctor first?"

Toki frowned, and shook his head, "I just walks den," he said, sounding as though he was ready to cry.

Julius sighed, "No. I've give you a ride," he gave in, "but I think when you get home you should tell your parents what happened, and they can take you to the hospital, okay?"

"Whatevers," Toki said, "we gots to hurries though. I needs to gets back rights away."

Julius nodded and took Toki's hand. He frowned as Toki gasped and pulled his hand away. Julius looked down at Toki, who looked back up at him with much worry evident in his features.

"I's sorries!" Toki cried out. He looked almost as though he was afraid of Julius.

"What's wrong, Toki?" Julius asked, "I'm not going to hurt you. Why are you so worried?"

"I's sorries. Is just dat my arms hurts. By my hands," Toki informed him, as he wrapped his small fingers around his own wrist.

"Your wirsts?" Julius asked, "May I see?"

Toki was silent for a moment and then agreed, pulling the sleeve of his coat up to his elbow, revealing red marks on his wrist. The marks were beginning to turn into bruises. Toki looked almost as shocked as Julius at the sight of his own wrist.

Julius closed his eyes and sighed. He was so angry that anyone could be so cruel. Toki was a small child, and the man from the pub, tall and strong felt that he had the right to do this to him: bruise his wrists... hit him so hard that he lost consciousness? "It looks like it's just going to be bruised," Julius told Toki, "I don't think it's broken."

"Dat's good," Toki said, "I follows you. We needs to gets goings."

"Alright," Julius said, leading the way back to his car, while keeping his eye on Toki.

* * *

The sun was rising, but they had made it to Julius's car, and it would only be 5 or so minutes to get back to Toki's house.

"I assume you just live further down the road from my house, right?" Julius asked as he drove, "shall I just keep going straight?"

Toki nodded, "I tells you whens to stops," he said, "De roads ends and den is my house."

Julius looked over at Toki who was watching the sun rise out the window of the car. The boy looked very concerned.

"Hey," Julius got his attention, "if your parents have already woken up, I can talk with them and help you explain why you ran away, okay? I'm sure they'll be more concerned about you than angry with you."

"Dey won't talks to you," Toki said, looking up at Julius, "I just goes in dere quietsly; hopes dat dey ares stills asleeps."

It wasn't long before Julius saw what Toki had meant about the road ending. About thirty feet from where the road stopped was a small house, with a light shining from one of the few windows. Julius turned toward Toki, who sunk down as far as he could in the seat.

"Day already knows I'm was has runs aways again. Dey knows dat I was gone," Toki said, his voice shaking, "you cans takes me to da hospitals now if you wants. Dey already knows. I cans stays gones for longers now."

"Come on, Toki," Julius urged, "they are probably really worried about you. Come on. I'll walk up there with you," he said, opening the door and stepping out of the car.

Toki shook his head, "No," he said quietly, "just takes me backs to your house. I stays dere fors a whiles."

"I cannot do that, Toki," Julius said, "I could probably get in trouble for that. I think you need to let your parents know you are okay, and stay with them. They probably wouldn't want you going with me. They don't even know me."

"But I knows you!" Toki urged, "you cans goes in dere and tells dem whatevers you wants, but I's staying in de car. Dey won'ts listens to yous anyways."

Julius looked at Toki, "I'll go talk to them," he said, closing the car door and walking up to the house. Toki watched as Julius knocked on the door, waited a minute and then disappeared into the house.

He tried to see anything he could through the windows of the house, but his attention was soon taken by the sound of another car. There were never cars driving near his house... Toki turned around in the seat to see the car that had driven up behind Julius's car. He watched the door open, and the man from the pub stepped out.

Toki gasped and ducked down in the seat. He crawled over to the driver's side. If he had to, he would try to drive the car, even though he didn't really know how. Had Toki been aware of the lock feature, he would have locked both doors. Unfortunately, he hadn't spent much time in cars, and knew little about them, other than how to steer(sort of), that turning the key starts a car, the movable shifting stick made the car go forward or backwards, and that pressing the pedals, though he wasn't sure which was which, would make the car go or stop.

Toki screamed as the passenger side door was pulled open. He fumbled with the key and turned it in the ignition of the car. As the man reached for Toki, he clinged to the steering wheel, and stretched toward the pedals of the car. He had forgotten to shift the car into drive, and he realized this when the car didn't go.

Toki pulled on the shift, putting the car into reverse. As the man grabbed his arm, Toki slammed the gas pedal. Since the car was in reverse, the ground was very icy, and Toki was clinging to the steering wheel as the man tried to pull him away from it, the car was rapidly moving backwards, in a very unsafe, swerving motion.

Aparently the horrible man had noticed that they were about to go over a cliff. He then focused his attention on getting his foot to the break pedal rather than trying to get Toki away from the steering wheel. He pushed his leg over Toki's, slamming the break pedal, and stepping on Toki's foot in the process.

"Owwie!" Toki cried out in pain, reaching toward the car's door handle. He pulled the handle and the door opened. The car was still moving, sliding on the icy ground, but was slowing as the man quickly applied the breaks. Toki jumped out of the door, falling to his hands and knees as he hit the ground. He turned toward the car just in time to see it go over the cliff.

* * *

Julius had heard all of the commotion, and had run back out of the house before he had even had time to talk to Toki's parents. He ran up behind Toki as the car rolled over the cliff.

"Toki!" Julius yelled, "what did you do?"

"I didn'ts means it, to do its! I tries to drives cause dat guy followeds us. I sorries dat I brokes your cars," Toki said, as he pointed to the car that the man from the pub had arrived in, "Yous can probablies has his cars. I thinks he's probablies dead. Dat's a big cliffs, over dere... I almosts falls offs it once. Bigs bigs cliff. He's deads for sures."

Toki and Julius each turned back toward Toki's house, where his parents stood, looking at Toki, with no sort of emotional expression on their faces.

Toki sighed, "I guess I gots to go den," he said, "maybe I comes visits you some times, a differents nights. Nots fors a whiles."

"Do you want me to stay and help you explain all of this to your parents?" Julius offered.

"No. It's will be fines," he lied, "I will visits you again sometimes."

"Alright," Julius said, "take care, Toki. And get some rest."

Toki nodded and walked up to his parents. The didn't say anything, but turned and walked into the house, as Toki quietly followed.

Julius took the abandoned car which had belonged to the man from the pub, and drove home. Toki, of course, recieved his usual punishment, and in his mind became a little bit closer to running away for good. When he finally did decide to run away, he imagined that it would be to live with a boy he had met in Sweeden the year before.

Maybe he would meet Julius again someday, or maybe not...

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Was it too awful?? I know that Julius would have, in the real world, probably not just taken the dead guy's car, but he did in this story... Maybe I'll make up another of Toki's adventures and write it up some time... _**

**_Anyway, at the end the boy in Sweeden, of course, is Skwisgaar... If you've read "Their Story," which I wrote, it tells the tale of how Toki and Skwisgaar met. :) So, I was kind of referencing it in this story. I like to try to write all of my stories as though everything within them as well as the show has really happened, (in the metalocalypse world that is...) I mean to say, I write all of my stories assuming that each story has already taken place, or will take place for the characters, though the other stories' events rarely come up within any other story... _**

**_If you haven't read it, you should... It was one of my very first stories, even though I wrote several while I was in the process of writing it... I started it first anyway. :) Anyway, I'm sort of proud of "Their Story," not too sound too narcisistic... but if you liked this one, you probably would like it._**

**_Please feel free to leave me a review. :) Good day._**


End file.
